Mi Cenicienta Descalza
by MonissGlee
Summary: Hola..La historia es una adaptacion,no es mia...Pero aun asi espero que les guste...xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste dejen sus Reviews

* * *

Mi Cenicienta Descalza Sinópsis. 14/2/2014:

todas esas personas cuya única meta es humillarte, su vida sera tan vacía? No lo se y honestamente no me importa.

Si claro, a veces duele pero no me importa. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sola y no espero que esto cambie, no es como si con esta tonta fiesta todo cambiara.

Hoy es 14 de febrero, podría haber una fecha mas detestable? Todos con alg...uien, dándose regalos, diciendose lo mucho que se quieren, y yo que he tenido? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Luego tenia que venir las personas mas "populares" de mi colegio a invitarme cordialmente a la fiesta del día del amor, y para el colmo el tema es: "una historia de cuento". Oh si, ahora tendría que aguantar ver a todos los de mi colegio vestidos como príncipes y princesas viviendo su "historia de amor verdadero". La mayoría ira en parejas mientras yo estaré con mis dos mejores amigos, que casualmente son novios, seré el mal tercio? Obviamente. Ahora tendré que esperar a que mi mejor amiga llegue con el disfraz PERFECTO para mi, no se que esperar, aunque yo preferiría el disfraz de uno de los siete enanitos en vez de el de alguna "princesa cuya vida es perfecta". Hay que aceptarlo, estamos en la vida real, no estamos en un cuento o en una película y tu príncipe no aparecerá de la nada para salvar el día y brindandote una hermosa sonrisa para luego vivir felices para siempre. Esto mis queridos amigos es el cruel mundo real.

**Capítulo uno:**

**-Manda corazones,besos y lo que quieras este día de san valentin!-gritaba emocionada una porrista. Oh dios que detestable eran las personas "populares" en mi escuela.**

**Mire a mi alrededor, todo era asqueroso. El patio, la cafetería, la entrada, las clases,el gimnasio, absolutamente todo tenía un aspecto de ser rosado y esponjoso. Vaya que se habían excedido este año las porristas...**

**Risas por aquí, besos por allá, abrazos por todos lados, oh dios como odio este día. Bueno no lo odiaba del todo, tenía sus ventajas, no había clases.**

**Me dirigí hasta el parqueo de los alumnos, nadie estaría ahí y lo que más necesitaba era estar sola. Durante el camino pude oír las risas de muchos, ahora por que se reían de mí? Creo que a veces no tienen ni motivo para hacerlo, solo lo hacen.**

**Me senté sobre un Mini Cooper negro, claro que sabía quien era el dueño, Miroku.**

**Miroku era de esa clase de personas que por alguna razón son populares pero ni lo intentan, él era mi mejor amigo, no existía persona en este mundo en la que pudiera confiar como en él, bueno aparte de Sango. Sango es mi mejor amiga y mi única amiga mujer, oh y la novia de Miroku. Ellos son totalmente increíbles, sé que puede ser raro que mis mejores amigos sean populares y yo sea el bicho raro, la anti-social, la rechazada o como gusten llamarme, pero es que yo tenía a una arpía solo empeñándose en arruinar mi vida.**

**Esa pequeña bruja se llama Kikyo, y créanme no hay persona en este mundo más detestable que ella. Lo peor de todo era que a ella todo parecía salirle excelente.**

**Pase varios minutos recordando todo lo malo que me ha hecho Kikyo hasta que escuche como un auto entraba al parqueo. Levante mi vista para averiguar de quien se trataba. Era un Mustang negro, un auto totalmente de mi gusto, y el conductor definitivamente también era de mi gusto. Inuyasha Taisho era como el rey de la secundaria, y su reina era kikio, aunque nunca hubieran sido nada ella no se daba por vencida, ya que según ella estaban destinados a estar juntos.**

**Había persona en este mundo más perfecta que Inuyasha?**

**Oh para mí no, él era simplemente y totalmente perfecto. Él era amable,buen estudiante, popular y sobre todo era condenadamente sexy. Había conocido a Inuyasha Taisho en mi primer año de secundaria, el primer día yo había hecho una entrada digna de mí, tropezándome y cayendo de cara frente a todos, y el único con la suficiente educación para no reírse e ir a ayudarme fue el. Algo tonto que lo diga, pero desde ese momento he estado enamorada de Inuyasha, nunca más me ha hablado, ni mirado, ni escuchado, ni oído de mí, ni...**

**-Hola Kagome-su voz había interrumpido mi tortura interior, me había saludado? A mí?- que haces aquí? Y sobre todo hoy- dijo parándose enfrente de mí y cruzándose de brazos, definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba.**

**-Perdón, pero TU, tu Inuyasha Taisho me estás hablando a mí?**

**-Si YO, yo Inuyasha Taisho te estoy hablando a ti, o vez a alguien más por aquí?-preguntó divertido. Genial, primera vez que me habla y lo arruino todo con preguntas estúpidas y con respuestas obvias.**

**-Oh si claro je. Perdón fue la sorpresa.**

**-la sorpresa? Es tan raro que te hable?**

**-Bueno no me has hablado desde primer año y tú eres la persona más popular de esta escuela y yo soy la excluida.-oh dios que alguien me mate! Mis respuestas definitivamente eran estúpidas!**

**-Bueno si me dejas decírtelo, tu eres la que se auto-excluye, que yo sepa nadie tiene un problema contigo y eres la mejor amiga de Miroku y Sango no?-dijo mientras se sentaba a la par mía, esto era algo completamente nuevo para mí. Nunca había podida estar tan cerca de él y sobre todo nunca había cruzado más de 3 palabras con él.**

**-Si, yo soy amiga de ellos. Y sobre eso de que nadie tiene un problema conmigo te equivocas, yo tengo mi propia bully.**

**-Quien?- pregunto, sería yo capaz de decirle que su querida Kikyo me odiaba a morir?**

**-Pu..Pues estoy segura que...-estuve a punto de decírselo pero como todo me sale mal a mí me vi interrúmpida por una voz chillona gritando:"INUYASHA!". El inmediatamente voltio para brindarle a Kikyo una sonrisa falsa? Si mis ojos no me engañaban Inuyasha tenía una cara de fastidio.**

**-OH amor te he estado buscando por horas!-dijo Kikyo acercándose a nosotros. -Kikio por 10000 vez no me llames amor.**

**-ai si claro como digas, bueno que haces aquí y con...-me miro con desprecio-esa? Todos te hemos estado buscando, recuerda que debes hablar con todos por lo de la fiesta.**

**-Bueno primero que todo esa tiene su nombre y es Kagome, y ella es mi amiga-dijo sonriéndome- y sobre lo de la fiesta no es tan importante.**

**-ash si claro como digas pero ya apúrate.**

**-Kikyo que tal si me esperas haya si?-le pregunto señalándole un árbol algo alejado.**

**-emm… si claro.-Kikio se dirigió hacia el árbol algo dudosa del porque Inuyasha le había pedido eso. -OH dios es tan insoportable.-dijo con fastidio, no pude evitar reír por el comentario. Inuyasha se voltio y me dirigió una sonrisa.-sabes? Tienes una dulce sonrisa-dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Me sonroje por su contacto y el rio.**

**-G..Gracias-dije en un susurro.**

**-De nada-dijo para levantarse del carro, poner su mochila en su hombro y comenzar a alejarse. No pude evitar observar como se dirigía hacia Kikyo, en medio del camino y aun más cerca de mí que de Kikyo se voltio para decirme- fue un placer hablar contigo Kagome, y espero verte esta noche en la fiesta.**

**Suspire, como es posible que pequeñas acciones, insignificantes para él, hagan que me enamore más de él? Inuyasha Taisho era perfecto y totalmente inalcanzable para mí. Con ese pensamiento atormentándome me dirigí a la cafetería, Miroku y Sango deben de estar ahí. No es que ninguno de mis amigos supieran de que estaba totalmente enamorada de Inuyasha, bueno ellos eran amigos de él y no creían conveniente que se enteraran de semejante estupidez.**

**-Kagome, hasta que te dignas a aparecer!-dijo Sango para acercarse a mí-no le digas a Miroku pero ya me tiene algo cansada su historia sobre como le gano a Suikotsu en el juego de ayer.**

**-que andan secretiando? Saben que es de mala educación?-grito Miroku, claro el conocía a Sango como a la palma de su mano. Cada vez que lo veía juntos no podía evitar pensar si algún día llegaría alguien que se interesara tanto en mi como para llegar a conocerme tan bien.**

**-TIERRA LLAMANDO A KAGOME! Hey te encuentras bien?-dijo Miroku para luego pasar su mano frente a mis ojos infinidad de veces.**

**-SI! Y tranquilo con esa mano que me mareas.**

**-Como digas-se fue a sentar junto a Sango, paso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la acerco a él, los dos sonreían. Vaya, como uno puede ver pruebas de que el amor existe, pero no encontrarlo?**

**-Bueno ya mucho amor! Mejor cuéntenme cuáles son sus planes para esta noche?-pregunte lanzándoles una mirada picara. Sango se sonrojó,mientras que Miroku me guiño un ojo.**

**-Pues querida,preciosa,adorable Kagome-dijo Miroku imitando la voz de una niña pequeña- hoy vamos a ir al baile los TRES!-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra TRES.**

**-Oh Miroku por favor! Hemos tenido esta platica infinidad de veces! Nunca me invitan al baile y no pienso ir como colada!**

**-Kagome cuantas veces es necesario que te digamos que es un baile escolar! Se supone que todos los alumnos están invitados!**

**-Bueno díganle eso a Kikyo, la cual todos los años me recuerda que ELLA decide quien va y quien no.-Sango,Miroku y yo le lanzamos una mirada rápida a Kikyo que se encontraba repartiendo las invitaciones del baile junto con sus secuaces malvadas, perdón sus amigas y algunos del equipo de futbol. Donde estaba Inuyasha? La última vez que lo había visto fue en el parqueo, un escalofrío me recorrió con tan solo recordar el momento. Lo sé, no pasó nada importante o fuera de lo común para una conversación en la secundaria, pero para mí todo lo que viniera de Inuyasha era diferente, era especial.**

**-No entiendo porque le haces caso, ella no es la dueña de la escuela y sabes? TU iras a ese baile si o SI! Me entendiste?-dijo Sango algo alterada. Mi mejor amiga había sido hace un par de años amiga de Kikyo, pero vio la luz y se dió cuenta de lo malvada que podía llegar a ser Kikyo.**

**-Tranquila Sango, si Kagome no quiere ir no irá. Además de que...-ahora fue Miroku el que se vio interrumpido por un pequeño grito de Kikio:"MIIROKU,SANGO!" Grito la diva de la secundaria para luego hacercarse a grandes sancadas hasta mis mejores amigos y darme la espalda a mí.**

**-Aquí tienen sus invitaciones para el baile-dijo brindándoles una "falsa dulce" sonrisa y dándoles unas pequeñas tarjetas.**

**-Gracias-dijeron ambos al unisono. Kikyo se voltio y yo esperaba que se fuera, pero no fue asi.**

**-y aquí está la tuya Kagome.-dijo con un toque de desprecio, pero eso no era lo que me importaba en ese momento, sino el hecho de que me invitaran, a mí? A Kagome Higurashi? Habría sufrido Kikio algún golpe severo en la cabeza que había sacudido y arruinado las pocas neuronas que le quedaban?**

**-Gracias?**

**-si agradécelo looser, la verdad no se ni porque te estamos invitando.-dijo tratando de que sus palabras me...hirieran?-Bueno no lo olviden el tema es una historia de cuento, la única condición es que nadie puede usar blanco porque...**

**-Déjame adivinar, porque tu usaras blanco?-Kikyo sonrió triunfante.**

**-Exactamente! veo que no eres mur retrasada san!**

**-Mi nombre es Sango.**

**-como sea-dijo Kikyo para luego alejarse con un caminar vulgar tratando de llamar la atención de todos.**

**-wow como pude ser amiga de eso?**

**-estabas ciega-los tres reímos con ese comentario.**

**-Bueno chicas las dejo, debo de ir a buscar a Shippo para cobrar mi dinero, las veré luego- dijo Miroku para darle un beso a Sango, un abrazo a mí y luego partir en busca de Shippo.**

**-Bueno Kagome! Que usaras hoy en la noche?-la pregunta de Sango me tomo por sorpresa, no tenía nada que ponerme.**

**-Bueno Sango la verdad es que...**

**-que no tienes ningún disfraz ya que no tenías planeado asistir a la fiesta.-asentí levemente-Bueno no te preocupes yo te buscare algo y te lo iré a dejar a tu casa como a las...-hizo algunos cálculos mentales y termino decidiendo que a las- cuatro estaré ahí! Bueno vamos por algo de comer si? Que muero de hambre!-dijo para luego jalarme de un brazo con destino a la fila de la cafetería.**

**Mientras Sango pensaba en que comprar no pude parar de pensar en lo que pasaría esta noche. Era la primera vez que me invitaban a este baile, no podría pasar nada malo o si? Como serian? Me iría a sentir excluida? Qué clase de disfraz escogería Sango para mí? Voltie a ver a mi mejor amiga que se había decidido por una docena de cosas. Sonreí, ella escogería algo ideal, estaba segura de eso.**

**Continuara...**

Espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como estan :) aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo...espero que les guste **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 :**

Luego de un agobiante día de colegio me fui directo a casa. Sango y yo habíamos quedado en que vendría a las 4pm con mi disfraz. No podía parar de pensar qué clase de disfraz escogería?

Mire el reloj 3:40, todavía tenía 20 minutos antes de que llegara Sango, que podría hacer? Mire a mi alrededor. No mucho, mi cuarto es un clásico ejemplo de decoración minimalista. No me gustan los excesos, en nada.

Seguí acostada en mi cama, hasta que un ruido me sobresalto. No es como que si pudiera haber sido un ladrón, ya que vivo en un área muy segura, pero mis padres pasaban la mayor parte del día trabajando y mi único hermano estaba estudiando en Cambridge.

Me asome por la puerta y...nada. Revise todos los cuartos,baños,estudios y salas del segundo nivel...nada. Decidí bajar para ver de que se trataba.

-NANAAAA estas aquí?-grite, pero no obtuve respuesta. Revise la sala,el comedor, el resividor, la cocina, los baños y otra vez nada.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca? O comenzaba a alucinar. Pero el ruido se volvió a escuchar. Salí al jardín y no, no había nada. Pero se oían risas, en la casa del vecino, lo cual me extraño mas ya que esa casa había estado desocupada los últimos 3 meses. Sin más preámbulo me dirigí a la puerta, para darles una pequeña "visita" a los nuevos vecinos. No es que yo sea muy sociable, pero me intrigaba saber quien se mudaría a esa casa.

Verán la casa de Señor Parker era muy grande y algo escalofriante. Cuando era pequeña podría haber jurado que al pasar enfrente de esta, sentías un aire frío, como de...maldad? No me mal interpreten, el Señor Parker era un anciano muy amable, mas su hija nunca lo fue. Era como una Kikyo cuarentona, oh si no hay mejor manera para describirla.

Toque el timbre, no hubo respuesta. Lo toque por segunda vez y en esta ocasión obtuve el típico "ya voy". Espere unos segundos, hasta que una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años me abrió la puerta. Me sonrió.

-Oh hola, tú debes de ser la vecina, te vi volver de la escuela- dijo.

La mujer parecía agradable, pero era algo extraño que me dijera que me había visto llegar a mi casa.-bueno gustas pasar.

-Em claro gracias.-le respondí, para luego entrar a esa enorme casa. Debo admitirlo estaba en mejores condiciones ahora. Le di un vistazo rápido a la casa, era muy hermosa ahora. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, lo cual la hacía ver más luminosa, y la decoración era en colores besh,café y blanco.

-Mi nombre es Kagome, y vivo al lado con mis padres-dije presentándome, la mujer sonrió, soy yo o ella sonríe demasiado?

-Oh si, Tom nos hablo sobre ustedes.

-Tom? Quien es Tom?

-oh tu debes conocerlo como Sr. Parker!

-Oh claro, era una persona muy amable con nosotros.

-Claro, me imagino. Oh que tonta soy no me he presentado! Mi nombre es Midoriko, Midoriko Kira. Gustas algo de tomar o de comer Kagome?

-eh no gracias Sra. Kira.

-por favor dime Midoriko o me haces sentir como una vieja.-reí levemente, Midoriko era muy agradable. Lo contrario a mi madre, no es que yo pensara que mi madre es un monstruo, simplemente es muy fría y casi nunca la veo.-entonces dime Kagome en que te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, la verdad solo vine por curiosidad de ver quien se había mudado, ya que no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa.

-Bueno siempre que quieras puedes venir si? La verdad es que siempre he querido una hija, pero lastimosamente nunca he tenido la dicha de ser madre-dijo con un deje de tristeza, que podría decir para hacerla sentir mejor?

-Gracias, bueno vendré cada vez que pueda- no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle. Si, no era su hija, pero podría pasar tiempo con ella, por qué no? Ella quería una hija, y yo a mi madre nunca la veía.

-Para mí será un placer resivirte. De verdad no quieres nada de comer o tomar?

-Em de verdad nada gracias. La casa esta diferente a como la recordaba-dije mientras observaba ahora cada uno de los detalles.

-Si, supongo. La he estado remodelando por los últimos 2 meses, y hasta ahora la considere adecuada para ser habitada. Veras soy diseñadora de interiores.

-Oh ya veo. Sabes? Esta casa siempre me pareció algo escalofriante-Midoriko río ante mi comentario.

-Pues no lo es, quisieras verla entera?-sus ojos reflejaban el anhelo a que yo dijera que si.

-Claro- sonreí. Que daño podría ocacionar quedarme? Ninguno.

Me quede en casa de Midoriko hasta las 4:40, el tiempo se había pasado relativamente volando.

Corrí hasta mi casa, la de al lado. Al entrar pude oír a mi nana llamarme:"Kagome eres tú?"

-Si Kaede soy yo!- la encontré cocinando, como la mayoría de veces.-Ha venido Sango?

-Si vino querida, hace una media hora.

-No ha dejado nada?

-Oh si, lo puse en tu habitación.

-Gracias nana Kaede-me acerque a ella. La abraze- que haría yo sin ti?

-Pues morirte del hambre! Comerás ahora o más tarde?- Salí de la cocina directo a mi cuarto.

-Ahora nana! Pero súbelo a mi cuarto si? Que tengo que arreglarme.

-A dónde iras?-la oí preguntar desde la cocina.

-A una fiesta!-replique. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Donde estará el disfraz? Lo busque con la mirada hasta que lo vi junto a la ventana. Estaba en una caja rosada, sobre la cual había una nota.

"Cuando lo vi me pareció perfecto para ti! Cualquier cosa llámame

Te quiero! "

Deje la nota en la ventana y abrí la caja. El vestido que estaba adentro era simplemente hermoso. Era un perfecto disfraz de Cenicienta, pero no, no era azul, era blanco. Blanco? Por qué blanco? Luego recordé. Kikyo. Kikyo había dicho que ella era la única que usaría blanco. Era más que obvio que Sango había preferido un vestido blanco para molestar a Kikyo.

Saque todo lo que estaba adentro. El vestido y un antifaz. Pero faltaba algo, no estaban los zapatos. Con que esperaba Sango que fuera? Yo solo tenía tenis, o pretendía que fuera una cenicienta descalza?

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina mi segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado...Dejen sus Reviews :D...Adios hasta la proxima...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridos lectores...Bueno aqui les traigo el 3 capitulo espero les guste...**

**Capitulo 3:**

-Como que no tienes los zapatos?-me pregunto Sango otra vez.

-Por milésima vez Sango, NO los tengo. En la caja solo estaba el vestido y el antifaz.

-Pero como es posible que...un momento antifaz? Que antifaz? Yo no compre ningun antifaz.

-Bueno pues en la caja había uno! Y además como es eso de:"no compre"?-pregunte recalcando lo obvio, pero yo le habia dicho a Sango que NO me comprara un disfraz, era suficiente con ir a rentar uno.

-Bueno Kagome no iba a permitir que fueras con un vestido rentado! Además cuando entre a la tienda lo vi y me encanto, además sabes que fue lo más raro? Que la vendedora me dijo: sería perfecto para a su amiga. No crees que fue raro? Ya que yo no iba con nadie!

-Tal vez se lo mencionaste.

-Claro que n...Bueno si, si le mencione que necesitaba dos disfraces! Pero aun así! Pero bueno iré a la tienda para ver que paso con los zapatos de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero que supone que use mientras tanto?

-Bueno puedes ser una cenicienta descalza no crees- dijo Sango apunto de estallar en risas.

-HA HA HA! Muy gracioso!

-Bueno aguafiestas llevas unos zapatos cualquieras y luegos los cambias! Aunque la verdad ni se te verán, podrías no llevar.

-ok bueno tienes razón llevare cualquier par de zapatos porque ni se verán. Entonces ya no vayas a la tienda ok?

-Ok! Te veo en unas horas! Te quiero amiga!

-si si yo tambien te quiero!-y colgo.

Que haría yo? No era exactamente de las personas que se pintaran o se hicieran peinados elaborados. Me pare frente al espejo. Que haría para verme diferente? No era que me avergonzara de mi misma, sino que esta noche quiero que no me vean como Kagome la nerdasa, la excluida,etc. Quiero que me vean como Kagome solamente.

Estaba tratando de descifrar como se hacía todo eso cuando oí que sonaba el timbre. Luego nana me llamo. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme a Midoriko parada en la sala.

-Hola Kagome, vine porque olvidaste esto en mi casa.

Recibí lo que me ofrecía. Era la invitación a la fiesta, como era posible si estaba en mi... En ese momento se me ocurrió la mejor de las ideas.

-Midoriko estas ocupada ahora?- pregunte rogando para que su respuesta fuera un no.

-Pues no, no tengo nada que hacer. Por qué?

-Bueno te quisiera pedir un favor- tome aire, necesitaba armarme de valor para decir esto- quisieras ayudarme a arreglarme para una fiesta?- cerre los ojos mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

-Pues claro que si! Vamos a tu cuarto para arreglarte!- Midoriko se mostraba entusiasmada por la idea.

Han oído la historia de la Cenicienta? Y como sus hermanastras arruinan su vestido pero luego aparece su hada madrina para arreglar todo y ayudarla? Bueno pues en esta ocasión era como si Midoriko fuera eso, mi hada madrina.

Me mando bañarme para luego arreglar mi cabello, luego me maquillo y por ultimo me fui a vestir.

-Te ves hermosa Kagome.- reí por lo bajo mientras me observaba en el espejo. Era verdad, me veía diferente.-quieres que te lleve a la fiesta ya?

Mire el reloj 7:30. La fiesta ya había comenzado.

-si pudieras llevarme estaría...

-iré por el carro, ahora regreso- antes de salir de mi cuarto Midoriko me volvio a decir- de verdad te ves hermosa.

Me mire por última vez en el espejo, no pude evitar sonreír. Parecía una princesa. Pero sentía que faltaba algo. Mire a mi alrededor buscando lo que podría faltarme, vi el antifaz en la ventana. Llevar antifaz? Sería buena idea? Me lo coloque. Debo admitir que me hacía sentirme más confiada.

Baje las escaleras y salí para ir a buscar a Midoriko. Estaba adentro de su auto que estaba estacionado enfrente. Me apresure a entrar.

-Un vestido blanco hermoso, un antifaz hermoso, una mujer hermosa y unas zapatillas negras?-dijo graciosa.

-No se verán, y son mis zapatos de la suerte.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

El camino se me hizo demasiado rápido. En un dos por tres estaba enfrente de la casa. Verán las fiestas de la escuela todas se hacían en una mansión que había sido donada por una anciana millonaria de quien no se sabe nada, solo que no quería esa casa. Me baje del auto, tome un respiro.

-Gracias por traerme Midoriko.

-De nada Kagome.-ya había cerrado la puerta cuando oí a Midoriko- Ehhh no olvides que a las 12 vendré por ti.

-A las 12?

-Claro, que clase de Cenicienta serias si no te vas a las 12 eh? Diviértete.

-Gracias-susurre aunque el carro ya no estaba cerca. Mire al cielo, era una noche estrellada.

Suspire, solo había una cosa que deseaba esta noche y no se cumpliría. Comencé a caminar hasta la casa, todo el patio delantero estaba desierto. Podía oír la música. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando lo oí, un pequeño "craccc". Lo primero que paso por mi mente fue el vestido, pero no lo levante y vi lo que era evidente. Mi madre me había dicho muchas veces que tenía que tirar estos tenis viejos, que no tardaban en romperse y tenía razón. Pero porque tenían que romperse justo ahora? Entre a la casa y para mi fortuna había un sillón, me senté ahí y me quite los tenis. Los dejé debajo del sillón para ponérmelos cuando me fuera. Reí para mis adentros al final había terminado como una cenicienta descalza.

Descalza y con el corazón acelerado abrí la puerta del salón. Todo se veía increíble. Estaban absolutamente todos los que alguna vez había visto en la escuela. Atraje un par de miradas al entrar, lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda. Avancé un poco y comencé a buscar a Sango y a Miroku con la mirada. Entonces lo vi. Ahí estaba el, Inuyasha, hablando con sus amigos. En un disfraz de príncipe, el más perfecto de los príncipes. Sería poco decir que me había robado el aliento, se veía perfecto.

#Inuyasha Pov

Otra fiesta, que genial no? Estaba hablando con Shippo y Suikotsu . Bueno ellos hablaban yo pretendia que los escuchaba. Todo esto era tan superficial. Cuando pasaban junto a mi agachaban la cabeza, como si no fueran dignos de mi presencia. Estaba harto, harto de ser siempre el "rey", que todos me respeten y me "quieran" sin conocerme. Necesitaba algo real, alguien que viera mas alla de las apariencias y se tomara el tiempo de conocerme.

Pude notar que muchas miradas se dirigian a la puerta, que habria pasado? A caso Kikyo se habia dignado a entrar o seguia esperando para hacer su "gran entrada"?

Me gire para poder ver directamente a la puerta. Y lo que vi fue un angel. Un angel parado frente a simples mortales que no eran dignos de su presencia. Ella era hermosa, simplemente perfecta. Tenia un cabello negro como la noche ondulado, unos ojos color chocolate que se resaltaban con ese antifaz, eran como las estrellas que iluminan esta noche, unos labios perfectos, rosados que parecia haber sido hechos para morirse por un solo beso, una nariz respingada en el centro, un cuello que parecia tan delicado como el cristal y un cuerpo espectacular con un vestido que la hacia ver hermosa. Era simplemente la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto, era como un angel.

No pude evitar mirarla, y al parecer ella lo noto y se sonrojo. No fui conciente de lo que hacia, mis piernas reaccionaron solas y con la confusion de mis amigos camine hasta ella. Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa, levanto un poco su vestido y note que...no tenia zapatos?

Bueno eso no importaba. Cuando por fin estuve frente a ella tome su mano y la bese delicadamente, pude sentir como ella se ponia rigida por mi accion. Levante mi cara para verla frente a frente, pero no solte su mano.

-Quisieras bailar mi Cenicienta Descalza?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba mas a ella.

Continuara...

**Bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo 3 espero les haya gustado dejen sus Reviews...Oooh si les queria decir algo muchas gracias x motivarme a seguir escribiendo y respondere sus Reviews apartir de el siguiente capitulo...Los quiero mucho...Nos leemos, hasta la proxima...**


End file.
